Here We Go
by arya23
Summary: With Joe seeming more like an enemy than a friend, Steve is forced to close ranks and reevaluate his situation. There is danger at every corner, creating tension in many different aspects for the 5-0 team.   Romance, action, drama, humor.
1. Chapter 1

Here We Go

_**Hi everyone! This is my first piece of fanfiction/writing that I have ever published. I'm not sure of the direction I want to take Steve in, regarding a romantic relationship with either Lori or Kono- or maybe neither? I don't want this story to be only focused on romance, but it would be a nice sub-plot. Please let me know your thoughts. Thank you so much! **_

Steve knew not to deny what his instincts were already telling him. Joe had evolved into a wild card. In order to get any real answers Steve had to break him- before Joe got himself killed. Even though he was constantly surrounded by people Steve felt desperately alone. Maybe it was because he had started to compartmentalize all of this new information, because it was that traumatic. For the first time he couldn't see the end goal. Of course when he desperately needed to not be bound by the law, full immunity wasn't an option.

'Steven did you even catch one word I just said?" Danny's hand moved back and forth in front of Steve's face. "I know I'm not the highlight of the hour- what's going on man?" Steve immediately crossed his arms over his chest, signaling to Danny that he was going to be defensive.

Steve opened his mouth to talk when Danny cut in again, "You know what," he waved his hands at Steve as he opened the door to leave the office, "When you'd like to clue my in on the latest reason for your aneurism just give me a shout."

Danny grinned as he heard his office door open. Twenty seconds after he had made his way back to his own office, Steve was opening the door and shuffling inside.

Steve looked up at Danny, "Just listen okay? No snide comments I would like you to just sit at your desk and listen." Danny held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Okay."

"Okay."

Steve made himself comfortable in a chair opposite Danny and continued, "Everything is about to become even more dangerous than it already is Danny. I don't feel like the team is ready to handle what's about to come." At seeing Danny's outraged face Steve quickly clarified, "Not based on individual talents but I'm talking about all of us as a team you know? The dynamics have shifted. The governor has his own agenda and 5-0 wasn't even his brainchild. You know as well as I do that he doesn't have any real personal tie to us. We aren't protected by full immunity anymore, and" he looked out of the office window, "now we have a babysitter constantly watching us." Steve sighed. "The team is still strong…I mean we're solving cases and what not but we've lost some momentum."

Danny swiveled in his chair. Oh boy oh boy. All hell was about to break loose and he knew it.

"Kono and Lori don't even know much about your, mm, personal situation with Joe. Scratch that, actually Kono probably knows because of Chin."

Steve glared. "And Chin knows details because?"

"I may have disclosed some important information." Danny cringed, but Steve just nodded.

"Lori is smart. I guarantee you that after Korea she has done her homework and is no doubt putting the pieces together. And while I know she has proven her loyalty…she is still directly tied to this governor. He controls her career, and it's not fair to us, or her for that matter if the governor starts questioning her when Wo Fat strikes."

Danny pondered this for a moment. "Obviously you've gotten a plan. Probably ten different versions if I know you. You know what to do in order to prepare us for what's coming so if you're asking for my blessing to execute some crazy plan then consider it given."

"You don't even want to know what my plan is?" Steve looked offended.

Danny rolled his eyes. "I'm going to let you handle this situation as you feel you should. Wouldn't want to get in the way and make anything more awkward than it's going to be."

Steve stood up and reached for the door, "Chicken."

"That's what you get for being a Super Seal!" Danny shouted as Steve bolted out of the office.

Although he would never tell him, the conversation with Danny had given him some much needed motivation. They would get a case, Steve would readjust the team, and thing would start coming together.

"Hey- Steve!" Chin turned the corner. "We've got a case."

Steve grinned as he turned, "Excellent." He knew Danny was going to get a kick out of what was coming.

Chin shrugged. "Doesn't look too out of the ordinary, just busting up a drug deal that's about to go down. They want us to take in the head guy…you know the drill. Sometimes I think sometimes it's good to have the routine assignments."

As they made their way back down the hallway to the center of headquarters Steve noticed it was unusually quiet. "Hey Chin, where's Lori and Kono?"

Chin looked at him sheepishly. "They mentioned something about going to pick up lunch. I think it's more of an excuse to try and become friends. They didn't exactly meet under the best terms. Kono really wants to make an effort."

It didn't go unnoticed by Steve that Chin only mentioned that _Kono _was trying to make an effort, but he decided to let it go. Even thinking about Kono's stint as an undercover with IA would put him in a bad mood all day. He knew that having Lori handcuff Kono like a common criminal was a serious screw up on his part. Steve had severely wounded Kono's pride and made her feel replaced, even though they never had a choice about the new team member. He understood what Chin was getting at, and it surprised him that his and Chin's were thinking similar things- it was time to fully make sure that Kono knew she was an integral and invaluable asset to the team.

It made him feel uneasy and guilty thinking about how Kono had been grounded during the rescue op in Korea. He didn't dislike Lori, but she in no way had his full trust like Kono, Danny, or Chin had. Trust was something already hard for Steve, but after Joe's betrayal, trust was a lost concept.

Steve and Chin reached the table. Danny had already immersed himself with the new information. "You would think that maybe these dimwits would just stop trying already. Same thing happens. We go in, we take them down, they go to jail. It's like hide and go seek. Everyone knows how the story ends!" Danny threw his hands in the air.

They chuckled over Danny's obvious irritation with the situation and made small talk until Kono and Lori strode through the doors, carrying some takeout. At this, Steve noticed Danny watching him with an amused expression. Steve raised his eyebrows at Danny, who then spun around, "Kono! Lori! Thanks babes I'll carry this for you. No problem."

"I'm sure that's out of the kindness of your heart Danny." Kono laughed.

"Or his stomach." Steve muttered as Danny, completely unobservant, dug into a sandwich.

Kono peered at the case files and glanced at Steve, "So what have we got Steve?"

Danny made his way back to the table after what Steve could only conclude, inhaling his sandwich.

"Yea Steven, how exactly are we working this?"

Kono and Lori looked expectant, Chin had faint traces of amusement, and Danny had a full-blown grin.

"Well Detective Williams I was just about to get on that, thank you."

"You're welcome." Danny smiled. Nothing like watching the Super Seal work under pressure.

Steve turned to face the rest of the team members, trying to avoid prolonged eye contact.

"This case is going to be an excellent opportunity to try some new strategies."

**Good? Bad? Worth writing more? I appreciate feedback, and what you would like to see happen. Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: Hello! First off, thank you SO much for the reviews. They really are extremely helpful and I'm glad people like it! For now, romance isn't really going to be a focus at all…if anything just for humor! On another note- tomorrow night a new episode- yay! I strongly feel that on the show Lori's character has a much greater potential than the writers are giving her, so in my story I'm trying to create a better version! **_

_**Thank you so much for taking the time to review, and Happy New Year!**_

Chapter Two: It All Changes Here

"_This case is going to be an excellent opportunity to try some new strategies."_

"Yea, so," Steve pointed to the screen. "We've got a meeting between a huge cartel leader and a major Hawaiian distributor, thanks to a tip from a high up cartel employee who has gone rogue. The governor has personally put us on this because of our previous track record involving this type of drug case. Our priority is to bring in the two leaders- we take them down, and then HPD can use that information to infiltrate many other rings."

"You said new strategies. Are we going undercover?" Chin asked.

"No," Steve shook his head, "That's too risky. Instead, I want to switch around the way _we _do things. Lori and Chin, I need you two to be in closer, but not for action. You two will have be at a vantage point in case anything goes badly, Chin, you'll be our sniper. And Lori, hopefully you can use the close range to profile and pick up any additional information."

Lori almost looked relieved, but also very alert at these changes. She was very intelligent and talented, but her close-quarter combat actions had proved to be a vulnerability in the past few cases. On top of that, Kono was naturally skilled at this sort of combat and deserved to be in the middle of the action. So, it only made sense to keep Lori back at least until she received some training.

"Danny, Kono, we're hanging farther back, then going in hot." Steve was satisfied; everything had gone over relatively well.

Chin, Kono, and Lori started walking down the hallway. That left Steve and Danny. Danny was nodding at Steve, "Unbelievable."

"What?"

"Smooth. I'll give you that."

H50 - H50 - H50 -

"Two queens!"

"Three kings!"

"FOUR ACES!"

"Shit." Danny glared at Kono. "Rematch?"

"If you can handle it…" Kono laughed, her eyes twinkling.

Danny huffed and began shuffling the cards again.

Steve smiled as he watched his two teammates play cards in the backseat. He would look in the rearview mirror and watch the two become more and more competitive. He shook his head- never before had he seen such ferocity during a game of cards! Nevertheless, considering who was playing…he wasn't surprised.

His earpiece crackled with static. "Steve, are you sure they haven't been tipped off?"

"No Lori I'm positive. Just give it a little more time. Keep in touch."

Steve glanced at the dashboard. Seven o'clock. He expected some action within the hour. He sighed, apparently louder than he thought because Danny leaned onto the console. "If you want to play all you have to do is ask Steven."

"_I'm _going to continue keeping surveillance. You know the reason why we're here?"

Danny shrugged and resumed the game. "No way sweetheart you are NOT winning this round!"

After a brief internal struggle, Steve swung his legs over the console and grabbed some cards. _What the hell, why not have a little fun?_

Danny swatted at his arm. "Whoa whoa whoa, excuse me but what do you think you're doing?"

Steve gestured to himself. "Me? You wanted me to play. I took some cards. Now I'm playing. I thought this was how it worked."

Danny looked like he had a lot more to reprimand Steve on, but instead elbowed Kono. "Social skills aren't his strong point."

"Very funny Danny."

Kono glared at both men. "Are you two going to stop anytime soon or am I just going to have to play with myself?" Oh shoot. That sounded wrong. She tried to cover her blush by taking a sudden interest in the window behind her. When she turned back around, both Steve and Danny were grinning like idiots.

"You're good." Kono admitted grudgingly. Steve was giving her a run for her money.

"Let me guess? SEALS teach you how to play cards too?" Danny smirked.

Steve shrugged. "I'm not at liberty to say. Pay up partner."

As Danny was reaching for his wallet, Lori came on the earpiece somewhat panicked. "Steve, far left, someone's here. It's all about to go down."

Steve peered out of the window, checking out the warehouse parking lot. "Okay good work Lori. Stay calm- you've done stuff like this before. Keep an eye out. We're not moving in yet."

"Okay. Chin is almost finished setting up his sniper position. I'll be in touch." Steve felt for her, but he needed her to be closer so that she could put her profiling skills to full use. He, Kono, and Danny sat in the car hidden in the shadows; Lori and Chin had taken cover much closer near a crate.

"Danny's going to cross over soon. I want to do this slowly, we can't risk being seen."

"Danny, it's time for you to go. One of us will be five minutes after. These types of deals are tense and slow. For now, we're just observing. Once the second car gets here, we'll discuss the action plan when everyone is together."

"Copy that." Danny slowly got out of the car and winked. Kono watched as the shadows swallowed him up as he made his way to Lori.

"Here, Kono" Steve cleared some equipment off of the passenger seat, "Why don't you come up here?"

"Yeah okay, thanks." She gracefully hopped over and looked at Steve.

"So Danny and Lori?"

Kono, not expecting this type of conversation or what Steve was trying to get at, laughed. "You think so?"

"Did I not tell you about them and the Jersey slip situation? Okay well you've got to hear this one."

Kono's sides hurt from laughing so much, Steve had become so animated and hilarious as he told her all about the "missing key" and then how he had dropped it- and Danny's face when he did so. "They are totally hooking up….come on the jersey slip?"

Steve tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. "Yeah…" He almost seemed unhappy about the situation.

She spoke very slowly, not sure how to carry on the conversation. Did he want advice? "So…does that make you upset?"

"Well…okay yes. In a way." Should he say more? He knew that Lori and Kono were becoming good friends, and didn't want to make either feel awkward.

"Oh." Kono didn't know how to respond.

Steve suddenly turned, "Yeah I mean now Danny's going to be making goo goo eyes at her all day and then it's going to be that he doesn't want to ride with _me_ anymore…which means I don't get to drive this car- because there's no way I'm going to be the third wheel in the backseat while they flirt _and _not get to drive."

Kono almost started laughing hysterically. Steve raised a brow. "I understand. You're worried about Danny being distracted and your partnership being tested…intense." _Duh, it's not about LORI it's about his partner! _With a sigh of relief and Steve continuing to tell her how the question of team members in a relationship was something new for 5-0…she looked at the time.

"I think it's time for me to go." She pointed at the clock. "I'd rather not cut it too close."

"Alright. And you're ready for close combat if it comes to that. But if you feel unprepared to be back in the field like this it's fine."

Kono rolled her eyes. "I can handle it, Steve. This isn't my first rodeo." She quickly got out of the car before he could say another word.

After the slowest ten minutes, Steve double-checked his guns and equipment, slowly got out of the car and crept around the crates until he reached the team. "Hey, guys." Steve suddenly appeared.

Apparently, his creeping skills were still in tip top shape- Danny confirmed this.

They all jumped, and Danny shook a finger at Steve. "Funny, Rambo, very funny."

"Well forgive me for being good at my job." Steve grinned and patted Danny on the back. "It's okay Danno, I'll teach you someday, you don't have to ask."

"Second car has arrived, cartel is here." Kono whispered.

Lori pitched in, "They're late because they're trying to show the Hawaiian distributor who is in charge. Even something as insignificant as timing can psychologically intimidate someone."

Steve nodded. There was a nice amount of space to cover before they reached their targets. "Lori, stay at sniper with Chin. If you pick up on anything important, tell me right away. Kono, Danny, let's go closer." He examined the situation. The two leaders each had brought two armed backups with them.

"On the count of three, we go in. We need the two leaders alive, but don't take any risks to do so. Ready?" He started counting. "One, two, three…"

"5-0! Get on your knees and place your hands above your heads! Now!" Steve shouted. He looked, one of the cartel guards had drawn his weapon and fired, but Danny had shot back.

The three remaining guards jumped into action, firing fiercely to protect their bosses. Kono effectively took them all out as Steve and Danny circled the two leaders. Both had dropped to their knees.

Lori and Chin ran up, looking around to examine the scene. "HPD is on their way." Chin patted Kono on the back. "Nice to see you back in action."

Danny stood back up after handcuffing the two men. "Now we babysit. Best part of the job."

Headlights flashed across the area where the team was standing. "Third car. Why is there a third car?" Steve shouted, immediately redrawing his weapon. "Everyone, back now!" The car's windows were tinted, and was coming at a high velocity towards the scene. As the car barreled closer, a gun could be seen coming out of the passenger window.

"Gun! Take the shot!" Danny yelled at Steve. Steve quickly processed the situation. The gun wasn't aimed at the team…it was aimed at the two handcuffed drug lords.

"No, come on!" Steve started shooting at the car, attempting to get closer. He only had a few seconds or the two prisoners would be dead, and then failed their mission. The noise of a gun being fired was a sound Steve never forgot. BOOM. One shot had gone through both of the prisoners, who had being kneeling back to back. The car made no attempt to stop as it whizzed by. Steve looked inside. No. There was no way…was that Adam Noshimuri in the backseat?

"Steve GET BACK!" Kono and Lori tried to make him step back.

"Did you see?" Steve shouted. "Hiro Noshimuri's son was in the backseat of that car. He's trying to send a message to me and Joe by inferring on a case."

"Consider it sent." Danny gestured to the dead men on the ground.

Steve furiously dialed the governor's number on his phone. "Pull the governor out of his dinner with the ambassador, I don't care!" He growled, "You tell him I want to know where the hell HPD backups where!"

His teammates looked astonished. "Come on, we're done here." They walked back to where the cars were parked.

"Look," Kono pointed at the dashboard of Danny's car. She handed a plain white sheet of paper to Steve.

_You can tell the governor to blame this one on Joe._

He quickly folded the paper and stuffed it into the pocket of his cargo shorts. The first of the extremely delayed HPD backups had just arrived on the scene. "Meet back at headquarters."

Chin, Lori, and Kono silently drove off with Chin at the wheel. Danny and Steve followed closely behind. As he was driving, too fast as usual, Steve noticed Danny kept looking at him.

"I know what you're thinking," Steve told him, "I _know_ who I saw in that car."

Danny sighed. "Then Joe's actions have now caused Adam to cross a line."

"Obviously Danno! Did you not just see him directly interfere- KILL- two people we were supposed to bring in?" Steve jerked his head around, full of adrenaline because of his anger.

Steve knew he shouldn't be taking this out on Danny, or anyone else (besides Joe) for that matter. Apologies didn't exactly come naturally to him, so they rode in uncomfortable silence for the next few minutes. They walked through the entrance of headquarters side by side. Steve was trying to formulate an apology, but Danny beat him to it.

"These reports are going to be so much fun to write." Danny muttered, breaking the silence.

Steve twitched, and their conversation habits resumed. "The governor is going to have a lot of questions." He agreed.

"Spidey senses still tingling?"

"I thought I was Superman." Steve deadpanned, and Danny laughed.

**Okay so somewhat of a cliffhanger I'm sorry! I plan on having a confrontation with Joe in the next chapter, and some more Lori/Kono conversations. Please review- it's nice hearing what you like! Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I apologize for the delay in a new chapter- but here it is! I am really enjoying writing this. Many people had expressed a like for the Steve/Danny scenes, so this chapter is full of them! I **_**do not**_** want to think of this chapter as a "filler" but more as a setup for a very action filled and dramatic Chapter 4. I encourage you to review- because all reviews are helpful! Today was a very stressful and unhappy day- but uploading a new chapter and getting to read reviews does make me smile! **

Chapter Three: Suspicions Confirmed

**PREVIOUSLY: **

_Steve twitched, and their conversation habits resumed. "The governor is going to have a lot of questions." He agreed. _

"_Spidey senses still tingling?" _

"_I thought I was Superman." Steve deadpanned, and Danny laughed._

H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50

"What the _HELL _were you thinking? Do I even want to know what was going on inside your head?" Danny exploded.

Steve had enough common sense to look remorseful, even though he didn't regret a thing. "Danny- it was" he started, but Danny silenced him with a look.

"It's almost midnight, and I get a text saying that if I don't hear from you within the hour to call HPD and send in backups!" Danny raised his phone to Steve's face, showing him the text. "Then you add an address and I Google it because I'm just slightly worried, and you know what I put together?" Steve sighed, knowing where this was going. "ADAM NOSHUMURI?"

"I did what I had to do to get answers!" Steve shouted back. "You know, it's really great that we found a way to get the governor to stop asking questions Danny, it really is. But I had questions, and I knew that the only way to find answers was this!"

Danny was still fuming. "Okay, fine." He looked outside through the window. "Since I'm not seeing someone tied to your truck and-" he tilted his head to the side, "No one seems to be screaming because you dangled them from the roof I'm taking it that you got nothing- you did all of this, and didn't even bring in Adam!"

"Danny," Steve said, looking pained, "He had _Joe._ And you know damn well that bringing in Adam wouldn't help anything!"

"Oh." Danny's tone softened. "So where's Joe now? You left him? Do we need to plan a rescue for tomorrow?" He said tiredly.

Steve looked up at this; silently glad his best friend had decided to come by. It was nice to be reminded that someone genuinely cared about him. "No Danny, I didn't. In fact, I saved his ass." Steve responded, looking offended.

"Where's he now?" Danny looked outside again.

"No, he's not out there." Steve cleared his throat. "I questioned him about Shelburn while we were driving, and everything went south." Steve's eyes blazed with fury at the memory. "I reminded him that I was _tortured _over Shelburn. That Jenna Kaye paid the ultimate sacrifice. I had to watch as Wo Fat put three bullets in her without even blinking. And then, that awful feeling when I realize that I'm hanging there, suspended from the ceiling wondering if I'm next. I told him that I deserved to know _something. _But you know what he did? He got out of the truck and walked away."

Danny rubbed his forehead, trying to take in everything. He looked down at his watch. "It's almost one in the morning. What do you say we just call it a night and worry about this after we get some sleep?"

Steve nodded, he was beat. He walked over to a drawer and pulled out a headset, offering it to Danny like a peace offering. "I bought a second pair." He explained. "The couch is yours. And for the record, I'm sorry I scared you." He apologized quickly, as he wasn't used to having to admit being wrong.

Danny looked at the headset. "I'm touched- I get TV privileges! You're sure this won't break any McGarrett rules?" He joked.

"Yes, it does, but since you did come all the way to my house because you were so worried about me…" He grinned.

Danny punched Steve in the arm lightly. "Shut up. You're the Super Seal with the hero-complex. I knew it you be fine. But you've got to promise me that starting right now, I'm in on everything." He watched Steve closely.

"Joe helped Hiro fake his own death." Steve muttered.

"_STEVE!" _Danny exclaimed incredulously.

"You sure you still want to know everything?" Steve asked him warily.

"Yes, I do!" Danny sighed, feeling frustrated. "Steve, they're not afraid of hurting the people you care about. They put a bomb around Chin's neck. They killed Jenna. They tortured you for answers. Not involving me or anyone else does not keep us safe- it keeps us uninformed! I need to know what's coming; I deserve to know what's coming. We all do."

"Okay, okay." Steve held up his hands in defeat. "Pillows and blankets are still where you left them before you moved into the new hotel." Danny raised an eyebrow. "What? I haven't exactly spent much time at home lately.

"Well since you're going to be taking a long hiatus from being reckless, I'd say that wouldn't be a problem anymore." Danny smirked.

"Try not to destroy anything." Steve said dryly, as he headed up the stairs.

Danny sighed as he fell back onto the couch. He was wiped out. He reached for the remote.

"Don't even think about it." Steve kept walking up the stairs.

"Excuse me? I thought I had earned TV privileges?" Danny asked in disbelief.

Steve turned around on the stairs and looked down at Danny. "We have to be up pretty early anyways." He smiled arrogantly. "And as your best friend I absolutely cannot allow you to sit down here and listen to the wonderful noises of people trying to sell you silver- it's unhealthy."

"Gold." Danny retorted, "It's gold."

"My point exactly," Steve muttered, continuing up the stairs.

Steve tried to fall asleep. He was restless from to his massive adrenaline rush so, he listened to the soothing sounds of the ocean waves crashing back and forth. Distantly, he could hear the TV from downstairs. He shook his head and yawned- some things never changed.

H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50

"Daniel! Rise and shine!" Steve sang cheerfully, as if he had just woken up on vacation.

Danny groaned. "Oh you did not just say that," he muttered, "Go _away_ let me sleep." He burrowed his head under one pillow, throwing the other at Steve.

Steve neatly dodged the pillow and sat down on the coffee table in front of Danny. "Oh come on Danny, I'm the first thing you get to see this morning, this should be exciting!"

"No, no _this _is not exciting. This is the complete opposite of exciting. The fact that you sound so cheerful does make me get a little nervous," was Danny's muffled reply.

"I pride myself on rarely being wrong, so I ask this confidently, did I not say we had work to do this morning? And I like getting things done." Steve smirked as Danny finally emerged from under his wall of pillows.

Danny sat up groggily and eyed Steve, almost laughing. Steve still had on his sweat pants and tshirt. "I just assumed that since you are the boss you might assert some authority and go in late today." Danny shook his head in disbelief, "You don't mind breaking every law in the book, but getting to work late bothers you." Steve looked at Danny with a genuinely confused expression.

"Okay Steve, see normal people," he gestured to himself, "Require some down time after an ordeal like last night. You see but you and all of the other Super Seals are like little Pac Men who get an exra life and they're fine." Danny checked his watch. "You got me up at _five-thirty_? What type of animal are you?"

Steve smiled broadly, "I like to tackle the day head on." He explained. "Would you like to continue sleeping while I go get ready?"

Danny took a deep breath, summoning all the patience he had and more exhaled and then replied. "No Steven, I thank you for the offer but seeing as how I am awake and you have so generously made every noise you possible could, no thank you."

"See? I knew you'd understand." Steve smiled knowingly. Coffee's in the kitchen. Be ready in thirty? I want to get there and run Joe's cell phone so that I can find him later today."

"You are unbelievable." Danny stood up and stretched, "Drinks after work. You probably owe me about five rounds now."

"Deal."

H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50

Steve turned around to lock the front door. "Wait," Danny pointed to Steve's pants. "Did you remember your wallet?"

"Of course I remembered my wallet Danny." Steve sighed impatiently.

"Because last time you owed me drinks you conveniently forgot your wallet at home." Danny explained.

Steve glared at Danny, "Congratulations, memory of steel." He kept walking, but Danny tapped him on the back of his shoulder.

"Humor me."

Steve just sighed and turned on his heel right back into the house. Danny grinned.

H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50

Steve opened the door to headquarters and ushered Danny inside. "Okay, we've got a little time before everyone else gets here, let's talk."

"So how did you know Adam had Joe?" Danny questioned as Steve booted up the equipment.

"After the night of the shooting, that was what three days ago? The note had said to find Joe, so when I went to his apartment I saw signs of a struggle. I put the pieces together. We can't risk bring Adam in, and then Joe being trashed for something he didn't do- I can't let that happen- because I need Joe to answer _my _questions."

"What do you want to do?"

_What do I want to do? _Steve thought, looking intently at the location. Internally, he was feeling a mixture of fear, betrayal, hurt, anger, frustration, and most importantly confusion. He was looking at his second-father.

"Steve, I know you're upset, and I understand. We'll go find him and talk to him." Danny said slowly.

Steve was tempted to laugh humorlessly. As thirsty as he was for answers, he almost didn't want to go force Joe to tell him. Not because he Joe intimidated him, but because he was scared of what he might find out.

H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50

This was the sight that Lori and Kono first saw as they reported for work. Steve's head hung low, a sign of obvious disappointment, and Danny animatedly trying to explain something to him. They couldn't hear anything because the two men were conversing inside of Steve's office.

"Something's up." Kono nudged Lori.

Lori nodded. "Yea, I picked up on that. Probably something with Adam or Joe?"

"Probably," Kono carefully agreed, and then decided to just go for it, "Lori, I'm sorry if we put you in an awkward situation with the governor." She quickly, but clearly.

Lori's eyes widened and then she laughed. "No worries. If you think about it, I didn't really lie because we honestly weren't sure what exactly went wrong. And since I never actually read the note on Danny's car, there was no need to mention that to the governor." Lori gave a warm smile.

"Thank you Lori." Kono said appreciatively, her instincts confirmed what she had hoped. Lori was now a part of 5-0, and she _wanted _to be there.

Lori became very serious. "I'm loyal to 5-0 first," she insisted, "You guys are my teammates, and just because I have to report to the governor every so often doesn't mean I put him first. I want to do whatever I can to help Steve and all you."

Kono smiled. She finally had a female friend and teammate. Even though Lori was very talented at hiding her emotions (much like _someone _else she knew) Kono knew, without a doubt, that Lori was excited to be included and welcomed.

H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50

"So, Steve, I ask again- do you want help in bringing Joe in?" Danny sighed.

Steve gave Danny a sharp look, and continued warily, "I told you, we have other cases going on and I don't need someone getting hurt because they got in between me and Joe's battle." Danny began to protest but Steve cut him off, "I said you all would be informed, not included."

Danny produced an exaggerated sigh. Steve rolled his eyes. This meant Danny was about to say something completely in appropriate. "So…" Danny looked outside the glass of Steve's office, "You're going to deny yourself the opportunity to be in the field with two very badass and extremely good looking, if I might add, women?"

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Danny that was…completely inappropriate." He muttered, not wanting to give Danny the satisfaction of being right. _But, _he thought, _Danny was totally right. _He smiled to himself.

Danny shook his finger at Steve, determined to get him to break. "Well, to not admit that you've got to be some kind of a robot. I know the Navy teaches extreme self-control, but you can't deny the fact that we've got some very nice looking teammates."

Steve tilted his head to the side, glaring at Danny. "I know, I work with them every day." He left the office but poked his head back in the door. "See. I'm not a robot."

H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50

Steve walked toward the main table, where the remainder of the team stood waiting. They all wanted to gauge his attitude before they started talking. He could hear Danny trailing him from behind.

"Well, guys, I'm going after Joe. He trained me, so I know him well. I'm positive that even if I get him to talk it's just going to be lies. I want us to tear into his life. I want to know anything that seems important, any mention of Shelburne- I want to know what he's been hiding." Chin looked pleased at the recent decision, as if he had expected it.

Steve whipped out his cell phone and handed it to Kono. Danny turned his head, "Oooo are you asking her out on a date now?" Steve paused and gave Danny a look, but it didn't escape his notice that Lori and Kono were laughing in an almost school-girl way.

"Excuse him Kono, he hasn't eaten in the past ten minutes." Steve winked at both Lori and Kono, who were huddled over the phone, waiting for instructions.

Danny snorted. _What a ladies man. _Steve was a charmer, Danny had to admit it- after all, he had Lori and Kono revisiting their high school days with one well-timed grin! He always found these types of situations comical. He had determined that either Steve had a level of self-control virtually impossible for a normal human man, or his superman focus didn't extend to noticing attention from the opposite gender.

Steve had grown serious quickly. "I need a location on Joe as soon as possible…we're going to have a little chat. No case today, so instead of paperwork let's take a field trip."

"Sounds good," Chin nodded, and then asked Kono, "Where is he?"

Kono projected a map of the island on to the big screen, which had a blinking red light indicating Joe's position.

Steve walked towards the screen and studied it, as he did during every case, except that this one was personal. He crossed his arms, and then a look of recognition flashed on this place. "I know this place- Mary and I used to hang out there after a rough day at school or when…" he trailed off. "It's a local tourist attraction, they take you out on the water-give you a taste of Hawaii, they stop at different ports. He's trying to unnoticed and meet up with someone. Let's go."

Lori nudged Kono, trying to get some more information. Kono slightly shook her head, trying to communicate with Lori that now was not the time to try to learn more about Steve's past. Lori blinked once, confirming that tonight they would be watching a movie and having takeout, while having a serious gossip session.

The four remaining team members gave each other curious glances, almost as if wondering what they were getting themselves into and then quickly followed their fearless leader out the door.

H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50

Fifteen minutes later, the team was stationed and ready to go near the docks. Steve was going to go in alone, because after all, he just wanted to talk. It hurt to know that Joe would not want to see him, but he couldn't let emotions get in the way of getting information.

Steve crept around the tourist kiosks and building in front of the main dock. Creeping, or "being a ninja" as Danny called it, was second nature to Steve. So, naturally, he allowed himself to move while at the same time paying close attention to his team via the comms unit.

After a heated discussion about who was buying the first round of drinks on Saturday, Chin came on the line, "Steve, I've got eyes on Joe- about thirty feet from where you are. Careful, he's jumpy."

Steve assumed Danny's lack of speaking resulted from boredom, but he was dead wrong. After successfully weaving in and out of kiosks, and managing (FOR ONCE) to not frighten any children, Danny finally spoke.

"He's good." Danny said admiringly.

"I know." Steve grinned. Obviously, Danny had forgotten he was hooked up because he went silent.

"Very nice Danny," Kono said in a sarcastic tone, and even Chin chuckled at that.

"Steve, you need to hurry. A year ago, there was hostage situation here, and ever since then they have implemented some intense new security features. In two minutes, those doors will be sealed until the next boat takes off. Can you make it?"

"I'll be there in thirty seconds." Steve replied, and quickly darted through the crowd.

"Always in a competitive spirit, gotta love it."

"Shut up Danny."

Steve made it inside just in time, but the problem was that Joe was already on board.

"FINAL BOARDING FOR THE 11 AM BOAT TOUR."

He quickly flashed his badge at a confused, and alarmed, employee and headed out for the back docks. Luckily, the boat hadn't taken on yet. Joe, being Joe, had taken a seat near the front in a corner. Isolated, yet protected.

"JOE!" Steve growled, rushing down the pier.

At the sound of his name, Joe turned his head, but he didn't seem surprised. "Steve, you should go home. I know you didn't miss Adam sending two tails on you and your team. It's not right to put them in danger."

"They're here because they want to be." Steve said heatedly. "And I think you need to get off of this boat and lets you and I have a little chat." Distantly, Steve could hear that the team had gone silent- tense, waiting for his command.

"Son, right now Shelburne is not something you need to be concerned with. I need you to trust me on that."

Steve peered up at the man his father had trusted the most to take care of him. "Joe," he spoke slowly, giving his words a dangerous edge, "I don't give a _damn _about Shelburne anymore. What I want to know now is why it has so much to do with me and why it's so important that you're willing to be killed over it."

"KILLED?" Joe asked outraged, "Steve, I'm not stupid. I'm doing what I have to in order to keep some very sacred promises I made a long time ago."

Steve McGarrett hadn't begged in a long time. In fact, he could barely remember the last time he had stooped to that type of persuasion. Not even North Korea, while he was being tortured did he show that type of vulnerability.

"Joe…" Steve pleaded. The rest of the team's hearts broke silently as they heard Steve cut down to this. "Please, Joe." Steve considered switching off his microphone, but then chose not to. They were a team through good and bad. Today would simply be a day where his team saw him wrestle with his one major vulnerability- Joe White.

The next few seconds were tense. Other passengers began to look over at the quiet but furious conversation being held at the front of the boat. Joe and Steve noticed too.

Only Danny dared to speak, "Steve, are we going in?"

"If we go on, and someone reports this we better have a damn good reason for going on a tourist boat armed." Chin said cautiously, worrying about the "line" the governor had lectured them on.

Joe and Steve continued their stare down. Steve raised his hand, knowing the team would see from the surveillance cameras. "No, stay put. We're done here." Steve shook his head disgustedly, and then faced Joe one more time.

"Can I just ask you why you're off now trying to cover everything up so that I don't find anything? I mean what makes you think that your word means so little to me that I won't stop?" Steve knew it was a low blow, but he felt compelled to say it.

"Because you're just like _them. _Your actions leave little doubt that you're their son." Joe said, laughing bitterly. "Maybe one day Steve, a least if you still don't understand it, you'll respect my actions."

H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50

"Come on, beer makes everything better." Danny handed Steve a bottle.

Steve took it reluctantly, not wanting any amount of alcohol impairing his racing thoughts. He was trying to put some pieces together. He had distractedly thanked the team for helping him out, and then disappeared into his office, replaying the events of the past 24 hours.

"Well, Kono and Lori took off for a girl's night out, or whatever they call it. Wonder if there will be in any pillow fights?" Danny wondered aloud, successfully making Steve smile and laugh.

"Chin?" Steve asked.

"Had to get home to Malia. You know newlyweds and all." Danny sounded somewhat nostalgic. Probably remembering his time as a newlywed with Rachel.

"Actually I don't." Steve replied, giving Danny a hard time. "But your experiences have proved very insightful."

"Hm. Whatever." Danny held open the door. "Drinks, you promised."

Steve paced around his office. "I know, I know. I just feel like I should be here. Like I should be doing something."

"What's got you so worked up?"

Steve grunted. "I know what you're going to say. But Joe mentioned my parents. Not my dad, but my _parents_. And I have this nagging feeling that he's trying to bring up my mom. Instinct, whatever you want to call it. I can't remember a time when he's compared me to my mom."

Danny nodded, agreeing with Steve. "You do understand that if he does tell you anything about Shelburne, it's probably going to be a lie right?"

"Of course. That's why I've got you to help me find out the truth." Steve said in a matter of fact way.

Danny sighed. "Lucky me." Steve muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "_diva", _under his breath.

The two friends walked outside to the parking lot. Danny turned around, "Hold on."

Steve reached into his pocket and threw Danny his wallet. "Don't worry Danny, I've got it."

H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50 - H50 – H50 – H50

**This chapter is very much a "bridge" in between the last chapter and the next. I needed to get the story up to date, and hopefully show some character development. Next chapter is probably going to be like an episode of H50, but condensed some. Am I the only one who hopes this Shelburne (sp?) thing isn't over? Last night's answer was anticlimactic- I felt bad for Steve! As always, you're thoughts are valued and extremely useful. What do you think about Steve's relationship with Kono/Lori? I'm trying to make it fun! I hope the dialogue between Joe and Steve was realistic. Have a great week! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know. I realized I didn't want to give up on this story and I hope you forgive my very delayed update! I'm back! Please Review? **

Steve woke up drenched in sweat, surrounded by the demons that had been plaguing him relentlessly since Joe White had bid farewell in the cemetery. It was in his nature to find the truth, and up until this point, at almost any cost. Now though, he felt the seeds of doubt that Joe had planted start to grow. It wasn't fair. Would his parents really want him to trust Joe and this and back down? Or were they staring down at him, wondering why he was showing hesitance? Did they feel betrayed?

He groggily sat up, angry and torn, and shrugged off his shirt. He leaned over and checked his phone, regretting doing so instantly. Twelve missed calls, all from Danny. Steve immediately felt a pang of guilt that he had been trying to suppress the minute he had made up his mind to come back to Japan for answers. They were partners and entrusted one another with the other's life.

Steve wasn't really sure of his reasons for leaving Danny behind. For one thing, it was extremely unsafe. He owed it to Rachel and Grace to not put Danny in unnecessary danger. There was enough of that in Hawaii. But Steve knew, deep down, that the real reason was because he feared what he might find.

Steve enjoyed the illusion he had created. A strong, all-American man, expert Navy Seal who never retreated- only reloaded. But now, with something so personal- something that had haunted him since he was sixteen- was revealing itself bit by bit, and it terrified him.

Catherine had texted him once, which wasn't surprising. He had alluded to his plan a couple weeks before, dropping subtle hints he knew she would understand eventually, because of his guilt.

He put the phone to his ear, and listened to Danny's latest message.

"_Listen, Super Seal with the secret mission, I know you're fine, but a simple one letter text would be enough, just to know you're not completely nuts." _Steve could hear Danny's attempt at humor in order to mask his worry, and could vaguely hear Chin in the background talking about a missing shrimp truck.

He wrestled in his mind, wondering what exactly to tell Danny. He decided to be brief, but not cold. "I'm okay. It's not safe. I will keep you updated- KEEP THIS BETWEEN US- and Chin and Kono. I believe there are eyes on all of us. Keep up the pretense that everything is fine."

He sent the text, hoping that it didn't sound as frightened as Steve was.

At this point, falling asleep was a futile effort. Steve was way too keyed up and anxious to even think about sleeping.

He wondered about his team back home right now, and what they were up to. An instant mistake. Were they hurt? In a takedown? Trying to diffuse a bomb? All their cases had some type of perilous component. He wondered if right now, at this very moment, someone had a gun to one his teamate's heads. _I should be there. _Steve thought, angry all over again.

His phone buzzed, snapping him out his furious train of thought. His heart almost stopped.

"Kono? Is everything okay?"

Kono bit her lip, wondering what had possessed her to do this. "Steve! No, yeah, everything's fine," she finished lamely.

Steve struggled for words, knowing how betrayed and worried she must feel. "So why…?" He trailed off.

"I didn't think you'd answer," she said seriously.

Steve laughed lightly. "Well you caught me at the right time."

"I guess, I don't know, I was just thinking about you. Are _you _okay?" Kono hurried, feeling embarrassed.

Steve was bewildered. Kono thinking about _him? _"I'm fine. I just…" he fidgeted, "I've got to do this. Are you positive everything is fine?"

Her voice dropped. "We're being followed, Steve. No weapons or anything, but they're watching us. I don't know what you've stirred up but someone knows what you're doing and they're not happy."

"Kono, I don't care if they're armed or not, I want you all to be careful, and stick together. If I don't do this know, then we'll never know. I'll be back soon," Steve insisted, though at this moment he wanted nothing more than to hop on a plane and defend his friends.

"We have been Steve. It's just that, well," she paused, "never mind."

"It's just that what?" Steve pressed.

"It doesn't feel as safe without you," Kono admitted.

Steve knew it took a lot for her to drop the tough girl act. "I'll be back before you know it. Hold down the fort, okay? And if anything happens…let me know right away. Keep this quiet though." He struggled for words, should he say he couldn't wait to see her? And since when did he feel out of words around Kono? "I'll see you," he ended, smacking his forehead, wondering why his thinking was so impaired.

"See you." Kono disconnected, feeling slightly exhiliariated. He had answered her call.

Steve's heart was racing. There were way too many thoughts running through his head, and way too many emotions for just a simple conversation.

He groaned, knowing his emotions were already betraying him.

He had forgotten that his heart was the biggest wildcard in this game.

**Review please- should I continue? Thank you!**


End file.
